Shadow Play seen through a Prism
by whiteyspidey
Summary: Where did Spencer get her inspiration for the Paily scenes during her caffeine-drug fueled dreaming in "Shadow Play" ? This is my take. Mostly general silliness.


**Author's Notes: So, this is just some general silliness. I was wondering how Spencer got the ideas into her head that she was fantasizing about during her caffeine-pill-fueled stupor. So, this is my rendition of what was happening in real life.**

 **I almost forgot so I'm putting it in now: All my thanks to siophiefandom who gave me the idea to this story, and thus kind of acted as a co-author.**

Emily and Hanna hurried out of the former one's car and scuffled to Spencer's house.

"Do you think she's home?" Hanna asked as she turned to Emily.

"Definitely. She called me last night, pressing me to ask Paige about the Shana thing," Emily responded and her nose scrunched as she said the last words as if she had just drank sour milk. "I think she was just planning to watch a movie or something."

Once there they found that the front door was unlocked and when venturing inside they saw their friend standing at the kitchen counter, staring absently into the distance.

"Wow, someone has been riding the caffeine train a little too hard," Hanna said and nervously eyed Spencer.

"How long has the menu on this thing been playing?" Emily asked, scrambling to find where to turn the television off. She turned to find a large pile of old movies. "And how many movies have you gone through?"

With Spencer failing to respond, Hanna shook her head impatiently, turning to Emily:

"Not really important right now Em. You don't know how her super brain works. Maybe she recharges it this way. You said you talked with Paige about the Shana thing, right?"

"Can you stop using that word?" Emily said, annoyed.

"Talked? Paige? What do you mean?"

"Shana thing," Emily burst out. "It's not a thing. It's just somebody she...used to know. And it turned out to be nothing special. Another dead end. And a conversation that I just want to forget."

"Ooooh," Hanna said teasingly. "Someone is getting jealous."

"I'm not!" Emily said.

"You are. You totally are," Hanna said teasingly. She got distracted by the beeping of her cell phone. She fished it up from her bag and glanced over it before continuing. "Aria isn't back but she said that she'll let us know as soon as she gets to Rosewood."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I mean, why would she lie?" Hanna asked. "Talking about not telling the truth, she wants to know when Paige will be returning her camera. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What? She borrowed Aria's camera. That's no secret," Emily responded.

"Then, why are you being so awkward all of a sudden?"

"I'm not."

"You are. You totally are. Is that why you weren't around last weekend?"

"We might have… taken a trip together."

"How romantic. Where did you go?"

"The Delaware Water Gap."

"Okay, not so romantic. But wasn't the weather kind of bad? There were constant thunderstorms around here."

"Well, we gave up after the first day. It just kept on pouring down. We almost drowned just from sleeping in the tent."

"Ugh," Hanna said and shook from the thought. "And then there are the bugs. I never got why Caleb is so much into that whole nature thing. So, did you just drive back to Rosewood?"

"No, we went to Easton. Got a room at a hotel…"

"That's it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been wondering what has been so different about you in the last couple of days. First I went for the obvious stuff; new haircut, clothes, you know? But this is it."

"What is?"

"You guys went to fourth base."

"Shut up Hanna!"

"You're blushing. It's adorable. That's why you didn't want to ask her about Shana. Because you have the glow."

"The glow?"

"Hey, you might dance a different tango than the one I am accustumed to, but I know an afterglow when I see one. And yours is a lingering one."

"You are such an idiot."

"How can I be an idiot if I'm right?"

"You just are," Emily said, blushing profously but unable to hide her smile any longer.

"Owww, will you look at that?" Hanna said and nudged Emily's shoulder. "Judging by the way you blush about it, it must have been like a scene from 'the Painted Spell'!"

"It's 'The Painted Veil'!" was suddenly heard and the two girls turned from their bantering to Spencer who finally seemed to have been pulled from her delirium. "So, did you guys find anything out about the diary?"

"I didn't even realize you were paying attention to us," Emily said, looking shocked.

"Yeah, you looked pretty spaced out Spence," Hanna continued.

"I was taking the information in," Spencer said and seemed to look into the distance once again. "I was just seeing it through a different colored glass…"

 **Author's notes 2: SPOILERS FROM the 7th season follow in this note:**

 **So, for those that still follow the show, what are your hopes and fears concerning the return of a certain favorite shark?**

 **Personally, I fear that she will be used as fodder to push Emily closer to Alison, and that her character will be completely sabotaged in the process, which would be a disappointment. Or that she will get killed, because 2016 hasn't been a hard enough year for Bury Your Gays already...**

 **However, if I could pick, I would want her and Emily to reconnect, resulting in them rekindling their relationship. And since we're talking about wish fulfillment here, I want some pent up feelings resulting in some heavy smooching, preferably in front of the swimming pool. Or in the rain. Or in the rain in front of the swimming pool? So many possibilities. Anyways, tell me what you think of the drabble and your thoughts on what will happen Paily-wise in the 7th season (both realistic and unrealistic expectations are welcome).**


End file.
